New Beginnings
by Outsiders Obsessor
Summary: Sequel to Through It All. Diego and Shira are now the parents of twelve cubs. Simba and Nala have five more cubs. Kiara and Kovu have two cubs of their own. Everything seems like it's working out for the best, right? Wrong! Kovu and Diego's animosity towards each other grows, and it results in some terrible consequences. Meanwhile, Kiara's relationship with Kovu is crumbling.
1. Chapter 1

**New Beginnings**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the original characters in Ice Age. They all belong to Twentieth Century Fox and Blue Sky Studios, not to me. I also do not own the Lion King characters, for they are owned by Disney. All lines in bold are either from any of the Ice Age movies, any of the Lion King movies, either Brother Bear movie, or from a song that will be specified at the beginning of the applying chapter.

**Chapter 1**

_Diego's P.O.V._

Everyone leaves the cave to give Shira and me some time alone with the cubs.

"We should name them before anyone interrupts us, or before they stop nursing," I suggest.

"I'll name the largest male and the smallest female," Shira tells me.

"You can start with the naming," I say.

The largest male is the solid black cub with the white-tipped tail. Shira looks him over before she announces his name.

"His name is Shadow," she reveals as she gently licks his head.

Shadow remains still and calm as Shira cleans his tiny body. The next cub is the gray-colored female with the white underbelly. I look her over before deciding on her name.

"Her name is Maya," I tell my mate as Snowflake squirms over to me.

The third wolf cub is the red-furred female that Simba carried.

"Cierra is the perfect name for her," Shira purrs as the adventurous wolf cub climbs over Blizzard.

This leaves the tiny white male cub that I am fond of for me to name. I notice for the second time the black zig-zag on his front right paw. The longer I look at it, the more it looks like a lightning bolt. That's when the perfect name hits me.

"Bolt is a name that suits him, due to the lightning bolt zig-zag on his front right paw," I tell Shira.

"We have a perfect family, Diego. I love you and all of our cubs more than anything else in the world," Shira purrs as I nuzzle her ear.

I realize that Bolt has stopped nursing, while all of the other cubs are still drinking milk. Knowing that Bolt and Snowflake are the smallest, I try my hardest to get him to nurse longer. As I crawl closer to my cubs, I hear Bolt's stomach rumble with hunger. Even though he can't hear me, because his ears aren't open, I talk to him.

"Come on, Bolt. You need to drink some more milk in order to grow up to be big and strong," I persuade, even though I know his ears won't open for another seven days.

My efforts aren't futile, because Bolt wiggles back to Shira's stomach and begins to nurse again. By this time, Blizzard, Rose, Junior, Lily, Shadow, and Cierra are finished nursing. I finally settle down and face opposite of Shira in order to make a protective barrier around our twelve cubs. I let out a gigantic yawn, but I know that I must stay up in order to protect Shira and the cubs. As I lay my head on my paws, I notice Kovu heading in the opposite direction of the cave that he shares with Kiara and their two cubs. I decide to dismiss his actions and go back to focusing on my family.

"Diego, I'll take the first watch," Shira promises.

Almost instantly, I fall asleep alongside our cubs.

_Kovu's P.O.V._

"Stupid Diego always has to ruin everything!" I yell as I walk through the woods. Kiara's probably starving by now, but I'm too angry to hunt. Some might think anger helps you kill prey easier, but it has the opposite effect on me. If I'm angry when I hunt, it's twice as likely that I'll get killed. I try to beat Diego and Simba with carcass sizes enough as it is. Throw my anger into that, and I'm likely to go after an adolescent or even an adult mammoth. That can get me killed, for sure. I kick several rocks as I go along, and I continue to think of how much I hate Diego. He's getting closer to Kiara; only to one day betray her by taking away all that she loves! This reminds me of the plot my mother wanted for me. My plans to kill Simba and take over the Pride Lands are lost, but I _CAN _kill Diego and take his territory!

**"You have the same blackness in your soul that Scar had," **a memory of my mother whispers in my ear.

"I've failed you once, Mother. I'm not going to fail you a second time," I vow.

As I edge closer to the outskirts of the territory I am allotted, I smell a suspicious scent. It vaguely smells like Diego, but yet it is completely different. I follow the scent trail along the course of a winding path. Within a few minutes, I am standing in Diego's favorite clearing. I've heard from Sid that this clearing is the spot that Diego has the greatest memories with Shira. I have the urge to totally wreck this clearing, just to bother Diego. However, my curious side gets the best of me. I continue towards the unknown scent. It becomes stronger now, and I look around for any signs of the mysterious animal. The ocean comes into view, and I notice a huge piece of ice floating a few feet in front of my face. Another couple of seconds pass before two hazel eyes stare out at me. For a brief second, I think it is Diego, but then I remember something. Diego has green eyes like I do. The figure pops out of a bush and growls as I approach. A growl builds in my throat, and I get in a defensive position. The fading light of the day shines on this figure. He looks similar to Diego, but he has a murderous look in his hazel eyes. I instantly stop comparing this saber to Diego. Diego could never have a look like that in his eyes, no matter how hard he tries.

"Who are you?" I ask in my most threatening voice.

"My name is Oscar. What is yours? I've never seen you around here before," the tawny saber replies.

"I'm Kovu, _RGHTFUL _ruler of the Pride Lands. I have tried for days to rid this landscape of a saber named Diego," I answer.

"Kovu, can it really be you?" Oscar asks.

"How do you know me?"

**"I know your father."**

**"Sorry, but you're wrong. My father died a long time ago. **That's not even mentioning my adopted father," I sigh.

"That's what you think. In the years of my exile from any established saber pack, I have met your real father. He lives back where you are from. He's very eager to meet you," Oscar announces.

I gasp at this sudden piece of news. My father has been alive all this time! My pride told me that he died before I was born.

"As much as I would like to meet him, it's going to have to wait for at least six weeks," I tell Oscar.

"What will happen in six weeks?"

"My two cubs will be old enough to walk and fight. They'll be able to meet their other grandfather."

"I'll send some of my crew to his kingdom to tell him. His pride will rejoice at the news that their prince will return soon," he promises me.

"There's another pride?" I gasp.

"Yes, and you are rightful prince. Meet me in this spot at least once a week and we'll discuss plans for eliminating Diego, and possibly Simba as well," Oscar advises.

"As you command," I answer.

I begin to walk out of the clearing, and Oscar walks towards the pirate ship. I am pretty happy with the alliance I just made.

_Kiara's P.O.V._

Where is Kovu?! I am STARVING! To prove my point, my stomach lets out a loud gurgling noise, and a sharp pain passes through me. This sudden movement within my stomach scares Ari and Layla as they nurse. Knowing that I must eat more meat in order to provide milk for my cubs, I devise a plan. Ari and Layla are soon done nursing, and I know what I must do. I grab Layla by her scruff and begin walking towards the herd's cave.

"Kiara, what's going on?" Uncle Pumbaa asks.

"I'm having my mother look over the cubs for a few minutes. Can you go to my cave and grab Ari?" I respond.

"Sure thing. I'll be right back!" he promises.

I soon enter the herd's cave. Quietly, I pad over to my mother and my sleeping siblings. Mom raises her head as I approach.

"Kiara, how are you doing with being a new mom?" she asks, her blue eyes sparkling in the moonlight.

"Everything's fine, other than the fact that Kovu hasn't been home since this morning!" I reveal.

"Have you eaten anything today? That's how you keep producing milk."

"I ate one rabbit, but that was early this morning. That's why I'm bringing the cubs to you. I need someone to watch them while I hunt," I tell my mother.

"Your father can go hunting for you when he gets back," my mom assures.

"Mom, this is something I need to do on my own. I'm a mother now. It's time I learn to hunt."

With that, I carefully place Layla near Cali. Uncle Pumbaa soon brings in Ari, and I place my son by Jerome. I now exit the cave, preparing to hunt.

Upon leaving the herd's cave, I head towards what I know is decent hunting grounds. There is a herd of gazelle in my sight. I am taking this opportunity as a redo for my first hunt in the Pride Lands. I carefully move forward, but my foot hits a rock under the snow. The herd of gazelle stampedes in the opposite direction. I sprint after them, and decide to try a pounce. Springing forward, I feel my body connect with something. Looking down, I see that the "something" is Diego.

"Generally, I just talk to my friends when I see them, but that works too," he grins.

"I'm sorry, Diego! Kovu hasn't been home since this morning, and I'm starving. I figured if I pounced I could catch a gazelle," I tell the orange saber.

"You can't catch one from that far away. Trust me, I know. I take it you don't do much hunting in the Pride Lands," Diego says as he stands up and shakes the snow off of his pelt.

"No, I don't hunt at all. My father banned me from going on hunts," I answer.

"Did he do that because you were pregnant?"

"No, he did it when I almost died in a fire on my first hunt. I knew better than to hunt when I was pregnant. There are too many bad possibilities."

"True. You could hurt yourself, injure the unborn cubs, or even worse, land the wrong way and kill the cubs," Diego remarks.

"Did you let Shira hunt when she was pregnant?" I inquire.

"I did not let Shira hunt after she found out that she was pregnant. I took over hunting, and brought back more than three meals a day," Diego answers.

"It took that much food to feed her and your unborn cubs?"

"Believe it or not, Shira had eight cubs growing inside of her. She had nine mouths to feed at once."

"Doesn't she still have nine mouths to feed because the cubs are nursing?" I question.

"No, she's actually feeding thirteen. We are adopting four motherless wolf pups as our own. I have twelve cubs now," Diego smiles.

My stomach growls, yet again, and it reminds me why I'm out here.

"Well, I better get back to hunting," I tell Diego.

"I better get back to Shira and the cubs. It's my turn on watch duty," he replies.

Diego quickly climbs the boulders that lead into his cave. I return to hunting, and use the darkness of the night to my advantage.

Within five minutes, I am eating a gazelle. The carcass is soon diminished into bones, so I go to retrieve my cubs. Once Ari and Layla are curled up alongside my tummy, I begin to worry less. Even though they haven't opened their eyes, I can tell when my cubs are asleep and when they are awake. Their light breathing tells me that they are asleep. I wrap a paw around my two cubs, and begin to fall asleep myself. Kovu better have a good reason for not being here all day.

**Author's Note: Well, I got this chapter uploaded faster than I thought I would. It may be a while before I update again, because school starts in less than a week, and I have to go back-to-school shopping. Also, once school starts I will not be able to update as frequently, but I will update eventually, so be sure to check back. Thanks again for your support, and reviews are greatly appreciated! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the original characters in Ice Age. They all belong to Twentieth Century Fox and Blue Sky Studios, not to me. I also do not own the Lion King characters, for they are owned by Disney. All lines in bold are either from any of the Ice Age movies, any of the Lion King movies, either Brother Bear movie, or from a song that will be specified at the beginning of the applying chapter.

**Chapter 2**

_Diego's P.O.V._

I keep a vigilant watch over my family as they sleep. Being a parent is great! I can't wait for the cubs to open their eyes and ears. When that day comes, I'll start being called Daddy by twelve cubs. Unlike humans, saber cubs can learn words in a couple of hours. Human kids take seven or eight months to learn one word. I find myself thinking about what color eyes all of the cubs will have. I turn my attention away from the cave's entrance, and look down on my sleeping family. For some reason I can't explain, I like to watch Shira sleep. Maybe it's because when she sleeps, I know she is putting her trust in me. She trusts that I will keep her safe. Even if I do fall asleep, the slightest noise wakes me up. There are some perks to being a light sleeper. Before I know it, Shira and I are changing out watch shifts. Each shift is three hours long, so there are three shifts each night. As Shira wraps her body closer around the cubs, I lick behind her ears and place my paw inside hers. When she is situated around the cubs, we kiss each other goodnight for a second time. We both purr as we kiss, and it is a good thing the cubs can't hear yet, because our purring is very loud. We now pull away from each other, and a yawn escapes my mouth.

"Good night, Shira," I drowsily say.

"Good night, Diego," Shira replies.

I take one last look around the cave before placing my head on my paws and beginning to dream. However, a nightmare is what overcomes my happy dreams.

I look around the setting of my nightmare. There is a vast amount of snow blanketing the ground, and a fire is below the ledge I am standing on. I am back at Half Peak.

**"Alert the troops. We attack at dawn."**

I look over my shoulder and find none other than Soto. It is after seeing his face that I realize what this nightmare is from. This conversation comes from before I meet Manny and Sid. I begin to walk towards the rest the pack, regardless of my pleas to end this nightmare. My eyelids feel too heavy to lift, and I know that I must experience this event for a second time. Lenny, Oscar, and Zeke are in my sight, but they don't see or hear me. As I stand in the shadows of the fading daylight, the others have a conversation.

_Flashback_

**"Humans! When is Soto gonna get over his obsession with humans?" **Oscar wonders out loud.

**"We could be hittin' that migration that just went south!**" Lenny complains.

**"Oh, don't even talk about it. It makes my teeth itch," **Zeke whines.

I take this chance to step out of the shadows.

**"Listen up! We attack the humans at dawn," **I reveal to my worthless pack mates.

**"See? Yeah. Right. There. Now. That's what just- That's just what we're sayin'!" **Zeke announces.

**"What about that walking buffet headed south?" **Lenny argues.

**_"YOU'LL _****be a walking buffet, if you don't do what Soto says," **I threaten.

Being second-in-command sure does have its perks. You get to boss around everyone lower than you, and strike fear into their hearts.

**"Then let's get the orders from ****_SOTO. _****Why do we have to hear it from ****_YOU?" _**Oscar challenges.

As usual, Oscar challenges the orders I give him. He wants to be second-in-command, but Soto knows that I'm a million times better than Oscar. Even though Oscar is many years older than me, I have more experience and talent.

**"Because Diego is the ****_ONLY ONE _****I trust," **Soto says as he enters the clearing.

Oscar swallows uneasily, and I know that Soto has set him straight.

**"You mangy pack of worthless kittens! Those humans are heading back to Glacier Pass. This is our chance to send them a message they won't forget. Does everyone understand?" **Soto reveals to the rest of the pack.

**"Yes, yes. Send your message. Heave your revenge. Please, whatever you wa-"**Zeke starts until Soto slaps him in the head.

**"Get some rest! Diego will give you your marching orders at dawn," **Soto commands.

_End of Flashback_

My body begins to twitch as I awake from my nightmare. My eyes quickly open, and I see Shira looking at me in concern.

"Diego, what's wrong?" she asks as the cubs nurse for the first time during the night.

"I had another nightmare," I reveal.

_Shira's P.O.V._

"What was this one about?" I inquire as the cubs finish nursing.

"This one was where I had a conversation with your dad's old pack. I was giving the others orders for attacking the humans," Diego sighs.

"Why do you keep having similar nightmares?"

"What do you mean?" Diego questions.

"Both of your nightmares contained at least one of our fathers. Why do you think they keep replaying in your mind?" I cautiously ask.

"The nightmares came to me after you told me you were pregnant. Both the nightmares contain our fathers. I think I know what it is," my mate tells me.

"What's the reason why you keep having these nightmares?" I press.

"I don't know what to do as a father! My father died when I was eight weeks old, and my step-father wanted nothing to do with me. I'm worried that I won't be able to give our cubs the attention and life they deserve," Diego blurts out.

"Diego, you're already an excellent father," I tell him.

"I am?"

"Yes! You took great care of me when I was pregnant. That's evidence number one that you're a great father. Secondly, you have put yourself in life or death situations to save me and these cubs. Thirdly, you have given each one of the plenty of attention since they were born. Finally, you keep such a vigilant watch that nothing could hurt us. I never want to hear you say that you're not a good father. Even without a male role model, you still no what to do," I honestly tell Diego.

**"What can I say? I've got killer instincts," **Diego blushes.

"That's why I know you are a good father. I can think of no one else in the whole world that I would want to be the father of my cubs."

"That's good, because I don't know anyone who I would allow to take that spot," he laughs.

"Good night, Diego," I say as I curl around the cubs to go to sleep.

"Good night, Shira," Diego replies as he switches into guard duty mode.

I quickly fall asleep and dream of all the adventures Diego and I can have with the cubs.

_Kovu's P.O.V._

The sun is about to rise on the horizon. I quicken my pace and arrive at my cave. I see that Kiara has Ari and Layla under her paw, and is keeping them close. I begin to enter the cave. As soon as my first paw hits the ground, I hear growling. Kiara is growling at me as she remains wrapped around our cubs.

"Kiara, relax. It's just me," I point out.

"Why did you not come back yesterday?" Kiara demands.

"I was trying to find you some meat. There wasn't any prey for miles," I lie.

"That's a lie! I found prey two minutes after walking into the forest," she angrily says.

"Kiara, I'm sorry! I'm trying to do what's best for our family," I persuade.

"I can easily take our two cubs and raise them _WITHOUT YOU!" _Kiara threatens.

My face switches into one of panic. If Kiara takes Ari and Layla away, I won't have any heirs to take to my father's pride.

"I suppose you want me to get you some food since you didn't have any dinner," I say.

"Actually, I hunted yesterday and sustained my hunger to where I had enough milk for the twins," Kiara retorts.

"You haven't gone hunting by yourself since the fire I saved you from," I remind.

"Well, I have to do what's best for _MY _cubs!" Kiara screams at me.

"They're _MY _cubs _TOO!" _I remind.

"A mother's bond with her cubs is always stronger than the father's!" my mate yells.

"Am I interrupting something?" Zazu asks as he comes in.

"No, Zazu, Kovu was just leaving."

"That's good, because your father wants to talk with him," Zazu tells us.

"I'll talk to him after I get some lunch," I sigh.

This talk is probably going to be about how I've been treating Kiara. Before Zazu can say anything else, I sprint out of the cave to catch something to satisfy my hunger. As I approach a herd of deer, Zazu shouts to get my attention. The herd of deer runs away, and I lose my temper.

**"Oh, look, Zazu. You've made me lose my lunch," **I say in a disappointed tone.

**"You'll lose more than that when the king gets through with you. He's as mad as a hippo with a hernia," **Zazu smirks.

_Vitani's P.O.V._

I sprawl out on my favorite ledge on Pride Rock. The sun is shining bright in the sky, and it is a good day for hunting. I, however, do not join my hunting party like I usually do. Ever since Simba, Nala, Kiara, and Kovu disappeared two days ago, my mate, Koda, decided that the two of us should take over as temporary king and queen. Also, I can't go hunting because I'm thirteen and a half weeks pregnant. This being said, Koda is with my hunting party, eager to get a meal for me and our unborn cub. I see Koda as he approaches, and I stand up to greet him. I nuzzle my mate's head, and he licks my cheek in affection.

"Sarabi, Sarafina, and I caught a zebra for lunch," Koda tells me.

"Where is it?" I giggle, for I don't see a zebra carcass at his feet.

"We dragged it under that acacia tree for you," he replies.

"You didn't have to do that for me," I insist.

"Well, actually, we were getting hot, so we brought the carcass to that tree."

"I knew there had to be a reason," I giggle.

"How's our little warrior doing?" Koda asks me with a smile.

Koda always refers to our unborn cub as our "little warrior." It's a term that works regardless on if the cub is a boy or a girl.

"Our little warrior's doing great. I think we're both hungry, though," I grin.

"Well, let's go eat," my mate says as he begins to walk towards the acacia tree.

I follow him through the lush, green grass that is associated with the rainy season. Upon reaching the acacia tree, Sarabi and Sarafina stand up to greet me. They softly nuzzle my head like they do to Kiara. Being Kiara's sister-in-law has made all of the difference to my adaption into the Pride Lands.

"Great work, Sarabi and Sarafina. I appreciate the zebra. I only wish I could have come with you," I tell the older lionesses.

"It's perfectly fine, Vitani. We know that you don't want to risk injuring yourself or your unborn cub. Plus, it's always enjoyable to see what new ways Koda has developed to catch and kill prey," Sarabi assures.

"His plans are pretty humorous," I chuckle.

"They are good enough to catch zebra," Koda defends.

"After you, Vitani," Sarafina tells me.

"You guys caught it. The three of you should eat first," I humbly reply.

"That's true, but you have more than one mouth to feed. Go ahead and take your share of the carcass," Sarabi insists.

"I thought males were supposed to eat first," I say.

"Simba and I will let any female, especially a pregnant one, eat before us," Koda assures.

I settle down carefully on my stomach before tearing open part of the zebra carcass. Koda lies down beside me, while Sarabi and Sarafina are opposite of us. As I continue eating, a feeling occurs in my stomach. Anxiety overwhelms me as I try to think of what is happening. I close my eyes for a minute as the sensation occurs again. My maternal instincts tell me what is happening.

"Koda," I breathe.

"What's wrong, Vitani," Koda asks in concern.

"There's nothing wrong. Come over to me," I reply.

He scoots closer to me, his paws facing my body. Perfect!

"Now, I want you to place your paw on my stomach," I command.

Koda positions his paw right where the sensation has been happening.

"Do you want it right here?" he questions.

"That's perfect," I smile.

No sooner than his paw is situated does the same movement occur.

"Is that…?" Koda inquires with wide eyes.

"Yes. Our cub is kicking," I smile.

"This is so cool!" he tells me.

A much harder kick goes through my stomach.

"Our little warrior sure is strong," I laugh.

"Our cub gets that from his or her mother and father," Koda grins.

The unborn cub inside my stomach kicks for a few more minutes before stopping.

"Vitani, come quick!" a lioness from my old Outsider pride yells as she comes up.

"What's happening?" I inquire.

"There's a lion on the eastern border. He looks an awful lot like someone from your past," she tells me.

"Is it far away?" Koda asks.

He knows I can't run long distances since I'm roughly fourteen weeks pregnant.

"It's about two miles."

"Let's get moving," I suggest.

"We have to hurry!" the other lioness tells me.

"I'm three months pregnant. I can't run anywhere, unless it's a short distance, because the extra weight of my developing cub pulls my stomach down. Don't you remember that Koda and I are going to be parents?" I remind.

"Oh, yes, I forgot. How many are you having?"

"We're having a single cub," Koda reveals to her.

"How do you know for sure?" she questions.

"Rafiki told us when we asked. We wanted to know how many cubs I'm carrying," I answer.

The three of us set out, with Koda and me in the lead. As we approach the eastern border, I smell a familiar scent. I inhale deeply to try and figure out where I know the scent from. I then realize who the scent belongs to.

"Oh my gosh," I whisper.

"What's wrong, baby? You look like you've seen a ghost," Koda wonders.

"The scent of that lion is familiar from my past," I reveal.

"Who is it?" my mate asks in concern.

"It's someone I never thought I'd see again," I exclaim.

**Author's Note: Who is the mysterious lion on the eastern border? Leave your guess in the comments section; I love it when people interact with my story. Also, I own my OC character of Koda, so if anyone wants to use him, you have to ask me first. Thanks, as always, for your views! I'll try to post the next chapter as soon as I can! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the original characters in Ice Age. They all belong to Twentieth Century Fox and Blue Sky Studios, not to me. I also do not own the Lion King characters, for they are owned by Disney. All lines in bold are either from any of the Ice Age movies, any of the Lion King movies, either Brother Bear movie, or from a song that will be specified at the beginning of the applying chapter.

**Chapter 3**

_Kiara's P.O.V._

My two beautiful cubs begin to nurse, and I look down at them fondly. Kovu is not turning out to be the father I expected. He is not a hands-on dad, and is hardly ever home to see the cubs and me. In fact, Kovu barely even made it when Ari was born. He completely missed Layla being born. Ari finishes nursing first, so I carefully grab my son by his scruff and place him between my paws. When he is situated between my paws, I begin to bathe him. Ari doesn't complain, and I am thankful I have at least one cub that behaves during baths. When I finish cleaning Ari, I grab Layla by her scruff and begin to give her a bath. She instantly starts to mewl in protest, and I hate hearing my daughter cry.

"Shhh, Layla, you're okay. Mommy's just giving you a bath where you don't have milk all over you face," I comfort.

I know my cubs can't see or hear yet, because they aren't eight days old, but maybe the vibrations of my voice can calm my twins. When I put Layla down near Ari, she instantly squirms over to her brother and places her head on Ari's back. Within seconds, both my son and daughter are asleep. My stomach growls and I know I am hungry. I notice how Layla and Ari are very close to my stomach, and I know if I leave they will panic because there is nothing warm beside them. Fortunately, I hear familiar voices outside of my cave.

"Uncle Timon! Uncle Pumbaa! I need you," I whisper.

A few second later, my meerkat and warthog uncles are in my den.

"You better have a good reason for interrupting lunch," Uncle Timon tells me.

"Timon, anything Kiara needs is a good reason. She's a mother now, so she might need help while the cubs are still young," Uncle Pumbaa points out.

Another growl comes from my stomach.

"Actually, lunch is exactly what I need," I explain.

"Why can't Kovu hunt for you?" Uncle Timon asks.

"He's out with my father," I remind.

There is no way I'm explaining the fight I had earlier with Kovu, because Uncle Timon will blow the situation totally out of proportion.

"What can we do to help, Kiara?" both of my uncles sweetly inquire.

"Well, I need you guys to keep the cubs warm while I'm gone. The snow and cold isn't good for newborn lion cubs," I respond.

Pumbaa comes over and takes my spot behind my cubs. I now am free to get up, and I head out into the forest to hunt for some lunch.

I soon have my sight set on a herd of gazelle. There is a giant male that will make a perfect lunch and dinner, if I can catch him. I get down in my hunter's stance, only to have the herd stampede towards me. Before I run, I see an orange figure jump on the gazelle I want and kill it. I now begin running, before circling back around. I instantly recognize the orange carnivore.

"Kiara, what are you doing here?" Diego asks.

"I was trying to kill the gazelle that's under your claws," I answer.

"Sorry I stole your kill. Let me carry it back to your cave for you. It's the least I can do," Diego offers.

"Thank you, Diego. That idea beats mine any day," I smile.

"What were you planning on doing?" he questions as he catches his breath.

"I was going to eat what I wanted of it for lunch and then drag the rest of the carcass to my den to eat for dinner," I tell my saber friend.

"It's a good thing I stopped you, then. Dead gazelles are magnets that attract other predators," Diego says.

"I'm glad to have a friend like you, Diego," I bring up.

"Don't mention it. I like helping my friends. **It's what you do in a herd," **he responds.

_Vitani's P.O.V._

"Nuka, is that you?" I ask with a catch in my voice.

"Yes, Vitani, it's me," my long-lost brother replies.

"I thought you were dead," I sob as I pull my older brother in for a hug.

"I thought I was done for, too. It's a good thing that I got out of the gorge before the river flooded," Nuka tells me.

After I release my brother from the hug, I notice how skinny he's gotten since the last year. He's skinnier than he was before, if that's even possible.

"How did you know where I was?" I question.

"I went back to the Outlands to look for you and Mother. I didn't find anyone but Aunt Shenzi, Uncle Banzai, and Uncle Ed. When none of you were home I decided you must have taken over the Pride Lands. It looks like I was right," he reveals.

"Nuka, we're not in charge. Simba and Nala are still in charge, but Kovu and Kiara are next in line," I respond.

"Mother is allowing Kovu to be married to Kiara?"

"No, Nuka, Mother's dead. She died the same day we thought you did."

"I guess it's just me, you, and little termite Kovu," Nuka smirks as he refers to our younger brother by his highly hated nickname.

"I don't think so!" Koda speaks up.

"Who are you?" my older brother inquires.

"I'm Koda, Vitani's mate. You're not just going to take her away from me," Koda roars.

"Nuka, don't you notice anything different about me?" I press.

He circles around me a couple of times before replying.

"You're actually happy, for once," he guesses.

"Look a little harder," I answer.

"Your stomach looks kinda swollen," Nuka continues.

"Yes, go on," I urge.

"Are you pregnant with Koda's cub?" he asks.

"Yes, she is. The cub's due in about three weeks," Koda answers.

"I'm going to be an uncle?" Nuka gasps.

"Yes, you are. Actually, you're going to be an uncle twice because Kovu and Kiara are expecting cubs too," I reveal.

"Should we get going? It's almost dark," Koda points out.

"I need to rest for a few minutes before we go," I pant.

"Take however much time you need," my mate says.

I pad over to a rock and carefully lower my stomach onto the rock's smooth surface. Koda and Nuka come closer before flopping down in the grass beside me. Movement occurs once again in my stomach, and I am filled with joy.

"Koda, the cub's kicking again," I call down to him.

My mate instantly raises his head up, and stretches his paw to where it's touching my stomach. His face is overcome with a huge grin, and he lovingly licks my cheek.

"You sure are strong, little warrior. Just don't get too rough while you're still inside of Mommy. We love you very much," Koda coos.

"Can I feel the cub kick?" Nuka questions.

"Of course you can. Put your paw where Koda's was," I answer.

Nuka obeys, and soon my cub's tiny paw hits the side of my stomach. My brother's face lights up in a smile.

"This reminds me of when Mother was pregnant with you and Kovu. They knew they were having twins because Rafiki told them. I always wanted to feel you specifically kick, and I told you good night every single night. I even went as far as kissing Mother's stomach, hoping it got to you. Mother didn't like that very much, but I did it anyway," Nuka grins.

"I never knew you did all that. Did you think you were having two little brothers or something?" I chuckle.

"No, I really wanted a sister. Mother and Father both wanted two sons, but I wanted a little sister to protect and hang out with," he tells me.

The sun is setting on the horizon, and I know it is going to be dark when we get home. The three of us walk through the tall, thick grass all the way back to Pride Rock.

"The landscape sure has changed since we lived here, huh Tani?" Nuka asks.

"Yes, it has. This year has been the best I've eaten since I was weaned at six weeks old," I laugh.

Koda and I climb up Pride Rock and disappear into what Simba calls a "couple's den." He likes for all pregnant lionesses and their mates to have their own cave on Pride Rock. This way, the couples have a reclusive spot to live in until their cub or cubs are six weeks old. This works out well for Koda and me, because we like to talk to our cub at night when the other lionesses of the pride are sleeping.

Koda and I walk over to our bed-shaped rock and curl up around each other. I lean back to where my head is resting in Koda's thick, black mane. I straighten out to where I am lying on my side, where I don't crush the cub that is inside of my stomach. Koda wraps a paw around my waste, and begins to pull me closer. When I am close enough to him, he starts to gently caress my constantly swelling stomach. Koda rubs his paw over my stomach, and the longer he does this, my stomach starts to tingle more and more. Before I know it, I begin to purr, which cause Koda to continue rubbing his paw over my swollen belly. I snuggle closer to Koda, and he begins to purr as well.

"How are you doing with all of this?" my mate inquires.

"How am I doing with the whole fact that we're expecting a cub, or how I like how much of a devoted mate you are?" I question.

"I know you love how devoted I am to you. What I meant was how you are doing with having a cub growing inside of you. I know I should have asked this sooner, but I forgot. I'm asking you now, because Simba and Nala told me that first pregnancies are always the hardest to cope with," Koda answers.

"I'm adapting to having to take care of our cub that's developing inside of me," I assure my mate.

"I am glad to hear that. I wouldn't want my Tani worrying over if she was doing the right thing to ensure our cub's safety," he tells me.

"The one thing I can't believe is that it's been three months since Rafiki told us that I am pregnant," I say.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Koda asks.

"It's a good thing. I can't believe in a month we're going to be parents!" I cheer.

"I can't believe it either. This year sure has gone by fast. We dated for two months, got married seven months ago, and found out three months ago that we're expecting a cub. How can my life get any better?" Koda responds.

I nuzzle his head, and notice how his cream-colored coat shines in the moonlight. It must be really late.

"I think it's time for me to go to sleep. I've got a busy day tomorrow with both border patrolling and hunting," my mate drowsily replies.

"I'm exhausted too. Make sure you tell our little warrior goodnight," I yawn.

"Good night, Vitani," Koda says as he kisses me.

"Good night, Koda," I return as I kiss him back.

"Good night, little warrior," we whisper in unison to our unborn cub that's continuing to develop in my stomach.

I rub my front right paw over the bulging part of my belly. Koda gently kisses the bulge the cub makes to my stomach, and I let out a giggle. I soon fall asleep under Koda's paw.

_Shira's P.O.V._

Night is falling on the icy landscape that I call home. Diego settles down beside the cubs to help keep them warm. He lets out a huge yawn as he wraps a paw around Junior, Snowflake, Bolt, and Maya. Voices can be heard from the cave entrance, and both my mate and I turn to face the noise.

"Calm down. I just came to see how you guys were doing," Manny whispers.

"Manny, have the cubs come yet?" Sid asks in a loud voice.

This is just what I have feared. Sid, Crash, Eddie, and Granny are here to disturb our newborn cubs.

"I want to see some saber cubs!" Eddie complains.

"They just better have at least two boys," Crash says.

Diego lifts his head and signals for Manny to come in.

"When can I see my nieces or nephews?" Sid questions.

Manny kicks Sid's butt, and sooner rather than later, our smelly sloth friend is flying through the air. I wrap myself around the rest of the cubs to protect them from Sid's predictable crash landing.

**"Incoming!" **he shouts.

**"It's Sid!" **Diego smirks as Sid falls flat on his face.

Sid looks at Lily, who is curled up against my chest.

**"It's a boy!" **Sid cheers.

I look at him in annoyance, wondering how someone can be so stupid.

**"That's **_HER _**tail," **I growl.

**"It's a girl!" **Sid announces to correct his mistake.

Lily turns over as she sleeps, and Sid looks at her in awe.

**"Hi, sweetheart. Hello, hello! It's Uncle Sid. Yes it is. You're so beautiful. She is! She looks just like her mother," **Sid says.

I smile at the compliment.

**"Thank goodness," **he adds in a whisper while casting a glance at Diego.

Diego shoots Sid an icy look, and as the sloth cringes, my mate cracks a smile.

**"No offense, **Diego**! No offense! You're beautiful on the inside!" **Sid recovers.

**"It's good to have you back, Sid," **I tell him as he continues looking at Lily.

**"I never thought I would say this, but I missed you, buddy," **Diego reveals.

**"You're a real Softie, you know that?" **Sid asks.

"I'm only told that every day by Shira," my mate smiles.

The rest of the herd starts to come over to look at the cubs. Crash and Eddie reach us first.

**"I promised myself I wouldn't cry," **Crash sniffs.

**"I didn't," **Eddie says as tears bombard his face.

Buck comes and looks at each of the cubs.

"Buck, I forgot to tell you something," Diego announces.

"What is it, Tiger?" Buck inquires.

"Everyone else knows this, but you're going to be an uncle to the cubs. What do you think about that?" Diego responds.

**"I forgot what it was like to be part of a family. **Of course I will!" our weasel friend answers.

Crash bumps Eddie as he further looks at the twelve cubs surrounding Diego and me.

"Look, Eddie, they have six boys!" Crash happily says.

"What does that mean for us?" Eddie asks.

"That means we can race them down the snowy hills, teach them how to roll on logs, and teach them how to fight!"

"OVER MY DEAD BODY!" Diego snarls.

"We were just kidding," the possum twins assure.

"You better hope you are," I growl.

The possum brothers' stupidity is not going to ruin my cubs' lives. Peaches comes over and looks at her new cousins in awe.

"They're beautiful, Aunt Shira and Uncle Diego. I can't believe I have twelve cousins!" she tells me.  
Manny comes over to Diego and tells him something I can barely make out.

"You're a great dad, Diego. I told you Shira wouldn't get mad," Manny whispers.

"Thanks, Manny," Diego replies as he lets out another yawn.

As Granny looks at our twelve newborns, I know she is going to say something.

"Why are four of them different?" she rudely asks.

See, I knew she was going to say something.

"Which four cubs are you talking about?" Diego questions.

"I'm talking about those four," Granny says while pointing at Shadow, Maya, Cierra, and Bolt.

"We adopted them because they don't have a mother. They're wolf pups, so of course they'll look different," Diego responds.

I can tell he is on the verge of growling.

"No one is _EVER_ going to tell these cubs that they are adopted. We want them to feel equally loved, because we love them all the same," I add.

Pinky slowly walks over to us, and he looks at the cubs with wide eyes.

"Diego and Shira, your cubs are so beautiful. I love them with all my heart," Pinky tells us.

"That's awesome, Pinky, because you're their cousin," we reply.

Pinky cheers excitedly before following the rest of the herd out.

**Author's Note: So, there was chapter 3! I am glad that people were really excited for this chapter, which makes me excited too! Just as a reminder, since school is coming up soon, it will take a little while longer to update each chapter. As always, I love your support and comments, they make me super excited! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the original characters in Ice Age. They all belong to Twentieth Century Fox and Blue Sky Studios, not to me. I also do not own the Lion King characters, for they are owned by Disney. All lines in bold are either from any of the Ice Age movies, any of the Lion King movies, either Brother Bear movie, or from a song that will be specified at the beginning of the applying chapter.

**Chapter 4**

_Simba's P.O.V._

The conversation I am having with Kovu is taking forever. Every time I say something, he has some excuse or sarcastic remark to make.

"Kovu, you have to do what's best for Kiara, especially since your two cubs have entered the world. I thought I explained that do you before you married my daughter!" I growl.

"I _AM _doing what's best for Kiara!" Kovu retorts.

"Making her find her own sources of food is _NOT _doing what's best for her. Anyone in their right minds knows that!" I roar.

"I'm starting to think that you don't know who your friends are," Kovu angrily says.

He turns to leave, but I am not finished with him.

**"Don't turn your back on me, **Kovu!" I command.

**"Oh, no, **Simba. **Perhaps ****_YOU _****shouldn't turn your back on ****_ME!" _**Kovu threatens.

**"Is that a challenge?" **I roar in his face.

**"Temper, temper. I wouldn't dream of challenging ****_YOU," _**Kovu responds.

**"Pity. Why not?" **Zazu remarks as he lands on my shoulder.

**"Well, as far as brains go, I got the lion's share. But, when it comes to brute strength, I'm afraid I'm at the shallow end of the gene pool," **Kovu remarks as he walks away.

Zazu sighs after my son-in-law is out of earshot.

**"There's one in every family, Sire. Two in mine, actually. And they always manage to ruin special occasions," **he regretfully tells me.

The two of us walk back to the cave we share with the herd. Nala lifts her head as we approach.

"So, how did the talk go with Kovu?" my mate asks.

"It didn't go over very well. He thinks he's doing the best for Kiara by making her leave Ari and Layla to go hunting for herself," I angrily reply.

"Simba, Kiara is a strong girl. She can figure something out," Nala persuades.

"Nala, I understand what you're saying, but she needs to know Kovu's there to support her. Their cubs are his responsibility too, and he's not showing a big interest in them," I return.

"Simba, not everyone is the type of father you are," Nala giggles.

"What does that mean?" I ask in a confused tone.

"You're a lot more protective over our cubs than Diego is to his. Diego told you about their latest run-in with the pirates. He has enemies here, and he's a first-time father, but he's not worried," my mate replies.

"How does this relate to me?" I question.

"You shouldn't worry about our cubs every waking moment. Sometimes you have to learn to let go," Nala tells me as her sapphire eyes shine in the moonlight.

She curls her body around Cali, Sapphire, and Askari before nuzzling my head. I nuzzle her back before I wrap a paw around Kopa and Jerome.

"Good night, Simba," Nala yawns.

"Good night, Nala," I drowsily respond.

I place my head on my other paw, and begin to settle into a dreamless sleep. I'll have to think about what to do with Kovu more tomorrow. Nobody hurts my daughter and gets away with it! This is why I generally don't let Outsiders into the pride. Vitani and Koda are exceptions, because they both help to protect my pride from harm. Plus, Koda grew up in an honest family, so I know he will not betray me.

_Kovu's P.O.V._

Now, my father-in-law is giving me trouble! Can I not please anybody? I head back to my cave in an angry huff. Oscar might be on to something by having me join my father's pride. I enter the cave as quietly as I can, hoping not to wake Kiara. I edge closer to my mate and peer down at the cubs as they sleep alongside Kiara's stomach. Feeling left out, I pick Ari up by his scruff where I can sleep with at least one cub near me. My son begins to mewl, which causes Kiara to raise her head. She catches me with Ari's scruff still in my mouth.

"Give Ari back, Kovu," Kiara growls.

I return my son to his position alongside Kiara's stomach. She instantly wraps her paw around both Ari and Layla before closing her eyes again. I take this opportunity to come up behind my mate and I begin to lie down behind her.

"Don't even think about it," Kiara snarls with her eyes still closed.

I jump up and flop down on the opposite side of the cave. If this is what Kiara wants, then I am happy to oblige. I sneak one last look at the cubs before I fall asleep. Ari squirms until his head is on Layla's back before he settles down. The cubs can't really do much at this age, so I wish they would hurry and grow up. Then I can teach them how to fight, how to ambush, basically train them with skills that they'll need to be in my father's pride. A smile passes over my lips. By training my cubs, I will then have two more allies to help take Diego down. I close my eyes and begin to formulate a plan to discuss with Oscar.

_Koda's P.O.V._

Dawn quickly comes to the Pride Lands, and before I know it, the sun is casting golden hues into the cave. I feel Vitani move her head off of my chest, and pretty soon I am looking into her sparkling blue eyes.

"Good morning," she yawns as she nuzzles my head.

"Good morning, sweetheart. Did you sleep well?" I ask as I lick behind my mate's ear.

"I did, thank you. Our little warrior kicked a lot last night, though," Vitani laughs.

"Were you hungry? I easily could've gotten you some food," I remind her.

"No, I wasn't hungry. I guess it's just one of those things that developing cubs do a lot of," she assures.

Vitani pushes herself off the ground and walks outside of the den. I soon follow her, and give my mate a kiss as I head out to join the hunting party.

"Koda, be careful," Vitani calls as she heads towards her favorite ledge of Pride Rock.

"I always am," I respond.

The hunting party is waiting for me when I reach the bottom of Pride Rock. Sarabi and Sarafina look at me for suggestions, while the two other lionesses look down at their paws.

"Good morning, ladies," I say as I walk up to my fellow hunters.

"Good morning, Koda. What are we hunting today?" Sarabi and Sarafina return.

"I'm thinking zebra will satisfy everyone, as long as we catch two," I answer.

"Why can't we hunt just _one _water buffalo?" the two lionesses, whose names I forget, ask me.

"The water buffalo don't come until later in the season. You guys know this," I remind.

"Well, you seem opposed to hunting water buffalo, anyway," the biggest lioness points out.

"Yeah. What's wrong, Koda? Are you too _SCARED _to hunt buffalo?" the other taunts.

A vision comes back to me of my younger brother being trampled by a male buffalo when he three months old. I came back without my brother that day, and at the age of nine months, I knew what losing your best friend felt like.

"Koda, are you okay?" Sarafina gently asks.

"I'm fine, Sarafina. I just remembered something from my past, that's all," I assure.

"Let's move out!" Sarabi calls.

I follow behind the tan lioness, still thinking about my brother. It's my fault he's dead, because I was supposed to watch him that day, and I couldn't save him.

"I'm sorry, Alex. I should've been a better brother to you and you would still be here with me," I whisper.

The wind rushes through my black mane, so I look to the sky. I see the spirit of my little brother looking down on me like Mufasa does to Simba. He still is three months old, as he will always be, as the Great Kings of the Past watch over him. Alex opens his mouth, and I can hear what he is telling me.

"Koda, don't blame yourself for my death. I couldn't outrun the buffalo like you could. I didn't listen to you, and it caused the buffalo to charge. Don't beat yourself up for that. Think of happy things, like your mate and future son or daughter," Alex tells me with wisdom that far exceeds any three month old cub I know.

"The Great Kings are rubbing off on you," I smile up at my brother's spirit.

"Koda, I must leave now. Goodbye, my brother," Alex reveals.

"Alex, don't leave me again!" I beg.

"Koda, I'm always with you. Look inside your heart, and you'll find me," he promises.

My brother's spirit leaves the sky, and I remember where I am. Sarabi comes over to me and gently nuzzles my head.

"Was that your brother?" she asks.

"How do you know?" I question in awe.

"I figured he wasn't your cub, because you have only ever been in love with Vitani, and he called you Koda instead of Dad," Sarabi answers.

"Yes, that was my brother. Alex was my best friend when he was alive," I try to say without crying.

"I'm sorry you lost him. How old was he?" Sarabi inquires.

I take a deep breath before answering.

"Alex was three months old when the buffalo trampled him. I was only nine months old, and I cried myself to sleep several nights after his death," I tell Sarabi.

"Oh, Koda, I can't imagine what that must feel like. Losing my husband was one thing, but you losing brother at such a young age must have been torture," she says with sympathy.

"It's like a hole ripped my heart. Vitani and the cub are beginning to fill that hole, but even they can't take the place of Alex," I cry.

Sarabi gently nuzzles my head again and begins to walk towards the other lionesses. Sarafina comes over to me.

"Alex would be proud of you," Sarafina whispers.

"Thanks, Sarafina," I return.

"Do you still feel like hunting?" the cream-colored lioness asks.

"Yes, because I need to hunt for Vitani and the cub before I go on border patrol. I'll be fine," I answer.

The five of us head towards the herd of zebra that is grazing near the watering hole. I glance over my shoulder and see the outline of Vitani on the highest ledge of Pride Rock. I know what you're thinking. How do I know that's Vitani? There is one obvious sign that it is my mate. Even from this distance I can see the shape of Vitani's bulging stomach. With my renewed sense of confidence, I give the plan to the four lionesses.

I edge closer to the zebra herd to spook them. Sarabi and Sarafina are acting as catchers, so they sink further in the grass to wait for the right moment. The other two lionesses are on the sides of the herd to prevent escape. It is time to spring my ambush. I let out a roar as I jump from the grass and the zebra begin to head for Sarabi and Sarafina. When our prey is within striking distance, the two lionesses each grab a zebra and pull it down. I dash over to help Sarafina hold her zebra down, because she is considerably smaller than Sarabi. Within five minutes, the three of us have killed two zebras. My cream-colored fur is stained with blood from the zebra I helped Sarafina take down.

"Nice kill, Koda!" Alex's voice says from above.

"Thanks, little brother. I only wish you could've learned how to hunt zebra," I tell my brother's spirit.

**Author's Note: Well, there's chapter 4 of ****_New Beginnings. _****If you like my style of writing and the movie ****_Alpha and Omega_****, you might want to check out my ****_Alpha and Omega_**** Fanfiction: ****_Our New Life Together. _****I will try to post the first chapter of it later tonight, so it should appear by tomorrow on the ****_Alpha and Omega Archive_****. As always, thank you for your support and comments. I'll try to post the next chapter as soon as I can! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the original characters in Ice Age. They all belong to Twentieth Century Fox and Blue Sky Studios, not to me. I also do not own the Lion King characters, for they are owned by Disney. All lines in bold are either from any of the Ice Age movies, any of the Lion King movies, either Brother Bear movie, or from a song that will be specified at the beginning of the applying chapter.

**Chapter 5**

_Nala's P.O.V._

About eight days have passed since my five new cubs were born. I wake up to find Kopa and Cali drinking milk while Sapphire, Jerome, and Askari are asleep. Simba yawns beside me as he wakes up from his well-deserved rest. It took about six days, but Simba finally figured out what to tell Kovu. My son-in-law has been informed that if he continues to neglect Kiara that he will be banished without any further discussion.

"Good morning, Nala," my mate purrs as he licks my cheek.

"Good morning, Simba. It's almost time," I hint.

"Time for what? I don't understand," Simba says in confusion.

"The cubs should open their eyes any time now," I respond as I nuzzle my head in his mane.

As if on cue, Kopa begins to open his tiny eyes.

"Simba, look," I breathe.

Our oldest son's eyes are fully opened, and I now gaze at his beautiful amber eyes.

"His eyes are exactly like mine," Simba coos.

"They even have the same mischievous in them," I tease.

"Mommy?" Kopa questions as he looks up at me.

"Yes, Kopa. I'm your Mommy, and that big lion over there is your Daddy," I tell my son.

"Daddy," Kopa calls to Simba.

"Yes, Kopa?" Simba asks as he leans down to be closer to our oldest son.

Kopa rubs his tiny head against Simba's giant paw.

"I love you, Daddy," Kopa tells his father.

"I love you too, son," my mate says as he nuzzles Kopa gently.

Our son bats a paw playfully as Simba, and my husband laughs as Kopa gently swats his nose.

As Kopa continues to play with Simba, his small body begins to lean to one side. He starts to fall, but I keep him from falling by catching under his tummy with my nose.

"Be careful, Kopa," I caution as I gently place him back on the ground.

"Yes, Mommy," he laughs.

One by one, the rest of the cubs begin to open their eyes and ears. Cali opens her next. Our daughter has sapphire blue eyes like I do.

"She has beautiful blue eyes, just like her mother," Simba breathes as he watches Cali look around the cave.

Jerome is the third cub to open his eyes. His first glance is of me, and I am in love with his eyes. They are a sparkling emerald green, and they have a curious twinkle to them.

"Where did you get your eye color, Jerome?" I ask my youngest cub, even though he wouldn't know.

"Mommy!" Jerome answers with a smile.

"No, sweetheart, I don't think you got green eyes from my side of the family," I chuckle.

"Scar had green eyes," Simba says in a monotone voice as he plays peek-a-boo with Cali.

Askari and Sapphire open their eyes at the same time, and I look my little ones in the eyes for the first time.

Askari has amber eyes like Simba, and Sapphire, thankfully, has blue eyes.

"I guess I was right," I tell Simba as Sapphire looks at him with wide eyes.

"You've always seemed to have a sixth sense," he jokes.

Simba begins to leave the cave where he can go hunting.

"Daddy, come back!" Kopa calls after Simba.

"What's wrong, Kopa?" he asks in alarm.

"Why are you leaving?" our son questions.

"I have to go hunting for Mommy where she can feed you guys. I'll be back soon," my mate answers.

"Can I come?" Kopa eagerly asks.

"Kopa, you can't walk yet," I remind.

"I know that, but Daddy can carry me!" Kopa suggests.

"Well, that would defeat the purpose of me going out," Simba chuckles as he rubs a paw over Kopa's head.

"He'll be back before you know it, Kopa," I tell my son as I begin to bathe him.

"I'll see you soon, cubs. Be good for Mommy while I'm gone," Simba tells our five cubs.

"Bye, Daddy!" all five of them shout.

"What's all that noise for?" Granny snaps.

Cali, Jerome, and Sapphire hide their faces in the fur that's on my stomach while Kopa and Askari try their hardest to roar. Their attempts don't work as well as they hope, because all that comes out is a squeak.

"I'm sorry if the cubs woke you up. They didn't mean to," I apologize.

"Yeah, well, I liked it better when all they could do was nurse, sleep, and meow," the elderly sloth complains.

"They can't stay that young forever," Pumbaa says as he wakes up.

"Well, I wish they could. Those five woke me up from my beauty sleep," Granny sighs.

"You desperately need some," Timon remarks as he hops off of Pumbaa's stomach.

This causes Granny to smack Timon in the head with her cane.

"**Ow! Jeez, what was that for?" **Timon asks as he holds the back of his head with his hand.

"It was for not respecting your elders!" she yells.

"Come on, Granny. Let's go get some breakfast," Manny says to break the tension.

Soon the cave is peaceful again, so Cali, Jerome, and Sapphire unbury their faces from my stomach.

"Is she gone?" Jerome questions in fear.

"Yes, Jerome, she is. There's no need to be afraid," I comfort my son.

His emerald eyes soon lose any traces of his fear, and he happily tugs on Askari's ear. Askari eventually gets his head free from his brother's grasp, and I smile down at my five precious cubs. I am thrilled to be a mother again, because I can create many more happy memories like the ones I have with Kiara.

**"What's the life expectancy for a female sloth?" **Timon groans.

**"She'll outlive us all. You know that, right?" **I respond, partly teasing.

**"Yeah, the spiteful ones always live the longest," **Timon sighs as he approaches the cubs.

Askari bats a paw at Timon as he comes over.

"Askari, what is it that you have against me?" he inquires.

"I guess he knows that it drives you insane," Simba laughs when he walks in.

"Like father, like son," Timon responds.

"Oh, you have no idea," I comment.

_Kiara's P.O.V._

Ari and Layla are now eight days old. When I wake up, I check to see if either of them has their eyes open yet. Their eyes and ears are still closed. I look down lovingly at the twins as they continue to sleep alongside the curve of my stomach. Ari has his head on Layla's back, and Layla has her paw around Ari's stomach. I gently rouse my two precious cubs, and then something special happens. I see Ari's eyelids start to flutter, and soon, I am looking into his beautiful amber eyes. My only son looks up at me before squeaking out his first word.

"Mommy?" Ari questions as I nuzzle his head.

"Yes, my little Ari, I am. Mommy loves you very much," I answer, and my son squirms until he is between my two front paws.

I gently lick his head, and he purrs as my tongue softly grooms the fur on the top of his head. Layla soon opens her eyes, and I am greeted with two sparkling green eyes as I look down at my daughter. Her eyes look just like Kovu's. I fall deeper in love with my cubs, if that's even possible. My two little bundles of joy steal my heart every time I look at them.

"Hi, Mommy," Layla laughs as she squirms over to lean on my paw.

"Hi, my precious Layla. Mommy loves you very much," I tell her.

My daughter looks up at me with the most adorable face, and I feel my heart beginning to melt. Ari by now is lying with his head on my paw, and I carefully rub my other paw over his tiny head.

"I love you, Mommy!" Ari nearly shouts.

"I love you too, Ari," I return.

Layla starts to fall over, so I catch her by the stomach with my nose before she falls.

"Be careful, sweetheart," I caution.

"I will, Mommy," Layla laughs as she playfully tugs on Ari's ear.

Not very long after this, are the twins engaged in a play-fight between paws. They can't do very though, because they won't be able to walk even a short distance for two more weeks. It is at this time that Kovu walks in with a deer carcass in his jaws. He comes in and drops it beside me before going to his new favorite corner of the cave.

"Mommy, who is that?" Ari and Layla whisper.

"That, my cubs, is your Daddy," I softly reply.

"He scares me," Ari says in my ear.

"Me too," Layla agrees.

"Kovu, guess what happened while you were out," I say to my mate.

**"I despise guessing games!" **Kovu growls.

"I'll just tell you then. The cubs opened their eyes and ears today," I smile.

**"Oh, goody! Forgive me for not leaping for joy. Bad back, you know," **Kovu says in a monotone voice.

"That's a big milestone for them!" I argue.

**"Well, that's super. Let's give them a gold star! Kids of the week!" **he sarcastically replies.

"You need to show more enthusiasm about our cubs, or I can have my father banish you!" I tell my mate.

"Wait, you said they opened their eyes?" Kovu asks.

"Yes, I did. Layla has your eyes, and Ari has mine," I return.

"Oh, that changes everything! Good job, cubs! Daddy's VERY happy that you're growing," my mate says with enthusiasm.

Whatever change just came over Kovu is a very welcome one. He gently nuzzles Layla and then softly licks Ari's head. Maybe Kovu's not a bad father after all.

_Vitani's P.O.V._

From the top of Pride Rock it is easy to see miles of the Pride Lands at once. This being said, I notice that Koda, Sarafina, and Sarabi have taken down two zebras. I begin to head for my mate and the carcasses without alerting any of the other lionesses, because I know that I have to eat the most because I'm pregnant. When I am halfway to the carcasses, Koda greets me, and we walk back together.

"Alex's spirit talked to me on the hunt," Koda tells me.

"So that's who that was," I say out loud.

"You could see my little brother's spirit?" he asks.

"Yes, I could. I couldn't hear what he said because I was too far away," I reply.

The two of us reach the rest of the hunting party, only to discover that the two former Outsider lionesses are gulping down zebra meat.

"Oh, we're sorry," one sarcastically replies.

"Did you want some, Vitani?" the other mocks.

I can easily tell that these lionesses were very loyal to my mother when she was alive. Instead of replying, I carefully lie down in front of the other carcass and begin to tear off some meat. Koda, Sarafina, and Sarabi join me, and the four of us cast glances over our shoulders to look at the two lionesses. They end up eating one-half of the zebra carcass by themselves.

"That's ridiculous," Sarabi remarks after they end up leaving.

"I could've understood it if they were expecting cubs, but neither of them is," Koda sighs.

"That's very true, Koda," I agree.

Everyone knows that those two lionesses are the smallest in the pride. Even Nuka's bigger than them, and he's been in the Outlands for a year. Before long, the rest of the pride shows up to feed. Nuka comes and flops down beside me. I look over at my brother as he rips into the zebra.

"What have you been up to today, Nuka?" I ask between mouthfuls of zebra.

"I went to all of the spots we used to go to with Dad," he responds while licking blood off of his muzzle.

"Did you go to where you got your head stuck in the baobab tree?" I chuckle.

"Of course I did! I can't believe I was stupid enough to take your dare," Nuka laughs.

"Dad spent three hours prying your head out of there," I smile.

"I know. That hurt like crazy! Do you remember how mad Mother was?" my brother grins.

"I remember her yelling at you and me, and that she didn't dare to pull Kovu into the conversation," I respond.

"That's because he was Dad's Chosen One," Nuka says this sentence like it is poison.

"well, the attention they gave Kovu let us sneak off to the Elephant Graveyard," I point out.

"Now, those were good times," Nuka agrees.

My older brother continues talking, but I feel myself getting farther away from him in a sense.

"Tani, did you hear me?" he questions.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" I respond.

"Are you okay, Vitani?" Koda asks in concern.

"I'm fine. Why do you ask?" I return.

"You seem distracted, that's all," my mate answers.

"I was focused on the cub kicking, I guess," I smile.

Koda places his paw on my rounded abdomen. Nuka puts his ear up to the most swollen part of my stomach.

"Hey, Koda, you might want to come over here," Nuka tells my cream-colored mate.

"What's wrong?" Koda and I ask in unison.

"Nothing's wrong. You can hear the cub's heartbeat from this side," my brother assures.

Koda jumps up takes Nuka's place beside me. I watch as his face goes through many different expressions, and then he nuzzles me affectionately.

"That is the most beautiful thing I've ever heard," he tells me with a smile on his face.

"I thought you said me saying 'I do' at our wedding was the most beautiful thing you've ever heard," I tease.

"Well, uh, I'm torn between the two," Koda mumbles.

"I'm just teasing you," I smirk.

Koda soon has to go on border patrol, so I walk back to Pride Rock. I lie near the entrance of my cave, sunning myself in the welcome heat of the day. Sarafina and Sarabi soon pad up to me, and they lie down across from me.

"So, how's the cub doing today?" Sarafina asks.

"We're both doing fine. The little warrior sure does kick a lot," I smile.

"Simba did the same thing when I was pregnant with him. You might have a cub that acts like Simba," Sarabi chuckles.

"For her sake, I hope she doesn't," Sarafina teases.

"I hope not either. I've heard Simba was quite the handful," I joke.

To be honest, I really won't mind how my cub turns out. As long as he or she is healthy, I will be the happiest mother alive.

**Author's P.O.V.: Sorry for making you wait this long for the next chapter! I've been busy getting started with the new school year, especially since it's my first year of high school. I'll try to update as frequently as possible, but I'm in the middle of 3 other Fanfictions and doing my high school work. Please be patient with me, for I will update one of these days! Thanks for your continued support! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the original characters in Ice Age. They all belong to Twentieth Century Fox and Blue Sky Studios, not to me. I also do not own the Lion King characters, for they are owned by Disney. All lines in bold are either from any of the Ice Age movies, any of the Lion King movies, either Brother Bear movie, or from a song that will be specified at the beginning of the applying chapter.

**Chapter 6**

_Diego's P.O.V._

I wake up early this morning and come face to face with a pair of emerald eyes.

"Hi, Daddy!" Junior excitedly says.

"Hi, Junior. Go back to sleep now," I return.

Wait a minute! Junior just opened his eyes and said his first words. I softly nudge Shira.

"What's wrong, Diego?" she murmurs.

"Look who opened his eyes," I tell her while pointing at our eight-day-old son, who is sliding across the floor on his stomach.

"Oh my gosh! Junior, that's fantastic!" Shira excitedly cheers.

"Thanks, Mommy!" Diego Jr. laughs.

"We did a good job naming him. He even has my green eyes," I reveal.

Junior continues sliding across the floor.

"Diego Jr., come back," Shira giggles.

I jump up and grab my son by his scruff, even though he hasn't gone far. I place him beside his siblings, and he ends up flopping between my front paws. I laugh at my oldest cub as he bats a tiny paw at my nose. Junior playfully swats my nose, and I gently nuzzle his head.

"You're so strong, Junior. I think you might be stronger than Daddy," Shira jokes.

Very soon, the other cubs begin to open their eyes. Snowflake opens her eyes next, and I find myself staring into her two sparkling sapphire eyes.

"You have your mother's beautiful blue eyes, Snowflake," I beam as she curls up to my chest.

"I love you, Daddy!" Snowflake cheers as she licks my nose.

"I love you too," I respond.

Shadow's eyes are now open, and I see a mischievous twinkle in his forest green eyes. He begins to pull on Junior's ear, and before I know it, my sons are wrestling for the first time. Of course, neither of them can stand yet, so they just squirm over each other while playfully tugging on one another's ear. Maya opens her eyes next, and she looks over at me, her baby blue eyes sparkling out of curiosity. Will opens his eyes, and I realize that they are hazel, like my father's. My son looks like my father in every way possible. Lily is the sixth cub to open her eyes, and I am happy to see that they are sapphire like Shira's. Lily truly is an exact copy of my beloved mate. Bolt's eyes quickly open, and he looks directly at me with his piercing blue eyes.

"Bolt, come here," I call to my son.

He squirms over, and I let out the breath I didn't realize I was holding.

"Yes, Daddy?" he asks.

"I just wanted to hug you, that's all," I reply while I wrap a paw around my son.

"Fortunately, he is not deaf. White wolves with blue eyes are often deaf, and usually this sentences the pup to death. My son, thankfully, is not deaf, and I know he will grow up happy.

Rose, by now, has her eyes open, and she also has hazel eyes. Two of my cubs have inherited their eye color from their deceased grandfather. Blizzard shows Shira his emerald green eyes, the one trait he has from me. Cierra's eyes are also a deep green, and they greatly contrast from her red pelt. Hunter playfully attacks my paw, and his blue eyes light up when I praise him.

"Nice job, Hunter. If you keep it up, you might be better at hunting than I am," I congratulate my second-oldest son.

"You mean it?" Hunter excitedly asks.

"There's no doubt in my mind. Now, try attacking it again," I tell him.

"Okay, Daddy!" he yells before tumbling over my paw.

"Are you okay, kiddo?" I ask in concern.

"That was fun!" Hunter laughs.

"He's just like his father," Shira giggles as he tries his attack again.

"Is that a bad thing?" I tease.

"Certainly not," Shira grins.

Icicle is the last cub to open her eyes, and I realize that she is the only one of my biological daughters that has green eyes. I regretfully decide that I must go hunting now. After Hunter is done attacking my paw, I wait until Snowflake has moved away from my chest before I stand up.

"Daddy, where are you going?" Bolt and Snowflake question in unison.

"I have to go hunting, cubs. I'll be back shortly. I promise," I explain.

"Can I come?" Junior excitedly asks.

"No, son, you're not big enough to come yet. You can come when you're a bit older," I promise.

"Okay. I'll guard the cave while you're gone!" Junior cheers.

"There's a good boy. Keep your mother and siblings safe while I'm gone," I tell him.

"I will! Don't worry about a thing," Junior says.

"I don't need to worry. My big, strong son will take care of things while I'm gone," I smile.

I nuzzle each of the cubs and kiss Shira before leaving the cave. After jumping down the rocks, I head into the woods to look for some prey.

Upon reaching my hunting grounds, I catch a familiar, but unwanted, scent. Kovu's scent is throughout the clearing, and I start to wonder why he has been in my territory to begin with. I quickly find an injured yak, and I begin to stalk closer, using the snowy grass as cover. When I am within inches of my prey, I jump up and clamp its jaw shut in an effort to smother it. I taste the thick, hot blood of the yak as my sabers stab into its hairy neck. The yak sinks to its knees, and I swiftly deliver the death blow to my prey. Unlike other predators, I do not enjoy tormenting my prey before I kill it. My real father taught me to be merciful and grateful to my prey. My step-father couldn't care less whether prey was tortured or not. He always disapproved of me and called me weak. One day he even went as far as to try and drown me in the frozen river. I will never be like my step-father. He is cruel, heartless, and the world's biggest jerk. After he married my mother, he became Alpha, which was supposed to go to me since I was my father's oldest cub. When my half-brothers were born my step-father made them first in line for becoming Alpha. My brother and I were mad, but Brooke, my sister, didn't mind as much. I wonder if she's changed.

**Author's Note: I am sooooooooooooo sorry for taking this long to update! I have had a lot of schoolwork to do, every night and on the weekends. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter, and I'll try to update as soon as I can. As always, thank you for your support, views, and comments! **


End file.
